


A Baby Boy, Munchkin, and Monkey

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Cross-Generational Friendship, Families of Choice, Female Character of Color, Gen, Gen Fic, Interspecies, Interspecies Friendship, Laundry, Male-Female Friendship, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. “Sweetheart, I do your laundry and fold your underwear,” she points out. “Sometimes, you fold mine. Whatever it is, you can talk to me. I promise.” Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baby Boy, Munchkin, and Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Isaac sits down to help Melissa fold the laundry.

“What’s on your mind, munchkin,” she asks.

He starts neatly folding the socks and informs her, “I’m taller than Scott.”

“Yes, you are,” she agrees. “And you’re also my little muchkin.”

As always, he beams despite his best efforts at those words.

They fold in silence until he blurts out, “It’s very personal.”

“Sweetheart, I do your laundry and fold your underwear,” she points out. “Sometimes, you fold mine. Whatever it is, you can talk to me. I promise.”

Nodding, he takes a deep breath. “You- you and Scott’s dad. What’s the story?”

“You mean why did we get divorced?”

“No, I mean-” He takes another breath. “Why did you marry him in the first place?”

She can’t help but laugh. “Oh, sometimes, I still ask myself that,” she tells him. “It’s both very simple and very complicated.”

“How?”

“I could say I was lonely.” She looks down at the laundry basket. “But that wasn’t just it. You have to understand, when I was a little older than you and Scott, it was expected that people get married. And I wanted so badly to have a husband, to be a wife, to have a baby, even though I didn’t really understand what any of that meant. I don’t want to say, ‘He was there,’ but the truth is, he was. He was handsome, smart, and he really liked me.”

Sighing, she sets down the clothes and looks at him. Reaching over, she cups his cheek. “Never go out with someone just because you think you’re lucky they like you, Isaac. If you aren’t interested in them, don’t ask them out, and say no if they ask you out. Okay, honey?”

Giving her a thoughtful look, he nods.

“Good.” She goes back to the laundry.

“How long did it take you to realise you’d made a mistake?”

“That’s the thing,” she says. “I think I always knew. A few people expressed concern, but I was determined. So, I married him, and things didn’t fall into place the way they were supposed to. When Scott came, we were both determined to work things out for his sake, and as you can see, we both failed.”

“I’m sorry,” he offers.

“It’s okay.”

They finish the laundry.

“Most mistakes have a silver lining to them. As much as I wish I’d been more confident, independent, and patient, all those years were worth it. I got my beautiful baby boy, a monkey, and a muchkin out of the deal. All he got was the car and a house clock.”

“I suppose I’d rather be a muchkin than a monkey,” he declares.

“Feel better, now?”

He considers the question. “Do you think you’ll ever get married, again? Have another baby?”

“Another baby, no,” she answers. “As for marriage, I don’t know. Probably not. As much as I hope I find someone someday, I’m not sure I’m willing to risk it turn out badly, again.”

“But if you do, he has to have approval from Scott, right?”

“He has to have approval from you, Scott, and Stiles,” she answers. “And I imagine the sheriff and Allison will insist on chiming in, too.”

“What if one of us doesn’t approve?”

“Then, he’s gone,” she answers.

“Just like that?”

Wrapping an arm around him, she confirms, “Just like that. If a man loves me, he loves my family, too.”

He smiles. “Better,” he tells her.

“Good.” She stretches up to kiss his cheek. “Now, is Stiles coming over tonight? I forgot to ask Scott earlier.”

“No, he and his dad are having the Argents over tonight. He, uh, wanted Scott to come, but Scott insisted that it was time for Stiles to know exactly how awkward an Argent family dinner can be.”

“Yeah, well, don’t worry,” she tells him. “Allison’s welcome anytime. Locked in a root cellar with him or not, though, we won’t be having Chris over unless politeness absolutely dictates it.”

He gives a relieved sigh.


End file.
